Good Bye!
by KurO3Lse3.027
Summary: I LoVe You So Much... But It Was Time To Let Go! Why Didnt You Tell Me Sooner You LoVed Me? Why Now? Im Sorry! -Sesshomaru & Rin-


_05/07/2008_

_**Good Bye!!**_

_**--**_

_One-Shot_

_Dream Mode_

_Romance & Heart Broken_

_Written By: Suzumi Shizuki  
_

_**--**_

'It has already been four days since Sesshomaru-Senpai found someone new. And I still haven't gotten over him… I'm so pathetic, but I gotta at least try to forget about him. I know now that I should have confessed to him when I had my chance, but I was so stupid that I thought he was actually going to wait for me all this time. laugh How messed up am I? To think of such a thing, come on, no guy would be that dumb! Oh, wait, I think Kirara-Chan is calling me…' Rin-Chan was lost in the train of thought when she was snapped out of it by her friend Kirara-Chan.

"Hey Rin-Chan, have you been listening to anything I've been saying the past few minutes?"

"laugh Maybe…" replied Rin-Chan giving Kirara-Chan one of her famous fake smiles which only two people knew that they were fake, Sesshomaru-Senpai and an old friend of Rin-Chan's.

"argh I guess not… Damn girl what in the world am I gonna do with you? You've been acting really strange lately and spacing out a lot, too. Does it have something to do with Sesshomaru-Kun?" Kirara-Chan said with a not so happy look on her face.

"smile It's nothing, you're imagining stuff…" once again, she had on her face a fake smile.

"Fine, if you don't wanna tell me, there is no point in forcing you to it."

"Yea…laugh" Wow she was full of fake smiles today, but she had to because if she didn't, tears would've been flowing down her cheeks.

In any case, Rin-Chan didn't know that someone was actually looking at her, someone who knew very well that those smiles she had on her face were all fake, Sesshomaru-Senpai. He couldn't take it anymore; he told his girl-friend that he was going to do something important and left after Rin-Chan. As he caught up to her, Sesshomaru-Senpai grabbed her by the wrist and took her away. Kirara-Chan just stayed in a 'WTF just happened?' mode as she saw Sesshomaru-Kun taking her friend.

"Let go of me, you're hurting me!" Rin-Chan said as she tried to break free from his grip. But it was too strong. They walked to the back of the school where no one would see nor hear them. Sesshomaru-Senpai let her go, pushing her to the wall.

"WTF is wrong with you, Rin!? Every time I see you, either you're about to cry, your eyes are watery or you're putting on one of your fake smiles! I want to know... To know why you're like this and I want to know now!" Sesshomaru-Senpai seemed mad and while yelling at her, he demanded to know the reason for her odd behavior.

It wasn't like Rin-Chan to be all gloomy, sad, devastated and always ready to cry. NO! Rin-Chan was, is different, she is always suppose to be cheerful, hyper-active, happy and acting like a dummy! That IS the REAL Rin-Chan! So why… why was Rin-Chan like this? What caused her misery?

"Do you really want to know why!? Why I'm so miserable!?" she replied, or more like yelled back.

"Well I'm asking, aren't I!?"

"laugh Fine, its all because of you! I'm like this because I LOST YOU!" Tears started flowing down her cheeks, SHOOT! She couldn't hold them back anymore.

"What… why… why because of me, what do you mean you lost me?" All the yelling had stopped by now and Rin-Chan had fallen onto the ground with her unstoppable crying, Sesshomaru-Senpai kneeling in front of her.

"I… I really… like you… I like… you lots!" She said in between sobs.

"Wait, what? I… I thought you didn't… I always thought you only saw me as a friend…" He finished saying caressing her hair.

"Don't… don't touch me! sob You'll only sob only make it sob worse…" Rin-Chan said as she pulled back from his touch.

"Rin… I'm sorry… if you would have told me sooner, I would have been with you now… But I really like this girl I'm dating… I don't plan on breaking up with her. I really am… Sorry." Rin-Senpai stood up and gave Rin-Chan his hand to help her up, but she didn't take it.

"Leave! I don't care anymore… not anymore…" Rin-Chan stayed there, watching how Sesshomaru-Senpai slowly disappeared out of her sight. She kept on crying because she knew that it was actually over… She knew that she wasn't gonna get him back, not anymore… She lost him… lost him completely forever.

'Sesshomaru-Senpai is gone, he's not gonna come back. Those eyes that once looked at me with love and care are never gonna look at me again because they now have someone else, someone better to look at. I know that I was complicated and hard to understand, I know that unintentionally I hurt his feelings. So I guess it's my turn to suffer… its called KARMA. But I truly never thought that I was actually gonna cry so much. I never thought that I was gonna fall for him this much. Yea I liked him since way back but I was confused of my own feelings… sometimes I did like him, and yet sometimes I didn't… I now came to realize that I really do like him lots! It's too late and I hate myself for that! Sesshomaru-Senpai I was gonna confess to you sooner but at the time I was you got into some family trouble and I didn't want to bother you, that's when I decided to wait a bit longer but the next time I was gonna do it, I found out you already had someone else by your side. Lucky me, uh? Sesshomaru-Senpai I don't know what to do anymore… now that I'm no longer confused on my feelings it all comes to an end…its OVER! There is no going back to when you and I were so close to each other, that time when things weren't as fucked up as they are now! I wanna go back… if I could; if I knew that things were gonna end up like this I would've confessed to you sooner… I wouldn't have waited so long… why did I have to be so stupid? I hate myself for being so stubborn, for being such a confusing person, and for always looking at all the negatives instead of the positives in you… I hate myself for paying attention to what other people always said about you and never listening to what was in my heart, to not listen to myself. And now I feel all A LONE and FORGOTTEN. Devastated. Sad. Depress. Always ready to burst into tears! What to do, what to think? Its Over. The End!' Rin-Chan looked at her cell phone to check the time, stood up and walked to class, whipping away the remaining of her tears.

"It's the start of a new beginning and the end of the old me!" Rin-Chan said to no one in particular as she looked up at the sky walking to her class.

_**The End!! **_


End file.
